


Graduating in art

by Renjy (Mauness)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art College, Boxing buddy Bahorel, Getting Together, Insecurities, Jehan interested in poetry and art, M/M, Minor Combeferre/Courfeyrac, Minor Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Multi, No one but Éponine knows R has been studying, Paintings named after Greek mythology, Slightly mentioned - depression recovery, Triptych, graduating, mutual crushing, paintings, Éponine as best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Renjy
Summary: Grantaire is graduating from art college and he hasn't told his friends he studies. Neither that his final pieces hang in a college room or that one of them is based on Enjolras in a way.Coincidentally, Jehan gets a 'great' idea at the end of one meeting to go to an art exhibition of graduating students.





	1. Dionysus's curse

**Author's Note:**

> \- I don't know if this actually happens like this in art colleges.  
> \- I am not fluent in English, so you can correct. However, please be nice in doing so.  
> \- The chapter titles are the names of the paintings R has made. Mythological references, since it is R.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire finishes his last painting and goes later to an Les Amis meeting.

I put my paintbrush down and look at the painting on the easel. This is it, finally it looks finished. My last piece for my art education. Hopefully at least, since I don’t exactly have the time or money to take an extra year. i am slightly nervous. A rejection from my professors would be horrible. Not only for the delay. Mainly for my feelings. I put my soul into these paintings. I know that as an artist I put my soul in almost everything I make, but these pieces are even more special to me than most other paintings. I hope they will be liked at least,   
All the graduating pieces will be shown for a week in a hall of the college. It happens every year, so I knew it was coming. That does not help my nerves though. Not that anyone except for my professors and perhaps Éponine will come for me. I haven’t told many people about this, since I don’t want people I know judging it. My friends don't know about it either, they do not even know that I have been studying. They think I drink, box and sometimes drabble for fun and I let them believe that. When I met them I was in my first year and not even sure if I would finish this college, so I left that part out of my introduction. I didn't want to be a disappointment. It just never came up afterwards. Now I also really don't want them seeing the pieces. They will know what it is about. I am not ready for that.   
The first piece I made is very dark and a bit gruesome. It shows how I felt before I met a certain stupid activism group, L’ABC. Their goals are never going to be reached in my opinion. The second piece is a bit brighter. To show the period just after I met L'ABC, when most members became friends of me. Most, apart from the leader. I think he hates me, which is unfortunate, because I have a huge crush on him. It is so bad that he is the inspiration for my third piece. Very bright and based on the feelings I get around him. They aren’t all positive, but the piece is focused on the positive feelings. To make the story more positive. I named my pieces after gods. The last one is called ‘Marble Apollo'. Even more reasons to not invite anyone. The angelic painting may not be recognizable as Enjolras, but I am sure the name is for people who know me. I could have changed it, but I really don’t expect my friends to stumble upon this college room. I am almost on my own in this and I like that. Éponine is the only one who knows. She does has been bugging me about not telling my friends. Which I have been ignoring so far rather succesfully. Her threats might be scary, but I really don’t feel like sharing this degree with my friends. Perhaps once I definitely graduated, probably not.

After boxing with Bahorel, he and I walk towards the meeting of this week. Today is the first day of the expositions. The painting will hang in the college room till next Monday, when I will hear my results. It is a bit of a distraction to me now. For once Apollo is not the only distraction in the meeting. See, I am getting better at this.  
During the meeting I drink beer with Joly and Bossuet, as usual. They muse about Musichetta and i let them. Close to the ending of the meeting, Jehan speaks out. Apparently the official part of the meeting has already ended. Since he is talking about doing something different with the whole group for once. Courfeyrac and Combeferre use their charms to convince Enjolras, the only one with much doubts ‘It could be fun,' Combeferre says.  
Enjolras himself seems hesistant, but agrees nevertheless. ‘Great,’ Jehan smiles. ‘I heard from a friend of me that his class of art school is graduating and that they put all their last works up in a college room. I am curious to his last art pieces, so we could go there?’  
What.. no. This can’t be coincidence. I am screwed if people agree with this plan. Jehan, why? Enjolras sees my face. ‘Why do you look so reluctant?’ he asks me.  
I shrug. Not his business. ‘I can’t imagine you not liking art.’  
‘That’s true, Apollo,' I say. 'But really? Some last years art students. Do you expect real art from them? I bet most of it is horrible.’  
Especially mine. ‘That is horrible judgemental.’ Enjolras says. ‘If they are last years, they must be able to do something.’  
‘I rather spent my time in real art exhibitions.’  
I hear people sigh. Jehan looks at us. ‘R.'  
Another thing. My art name is R. They undoubtedly will guess it is mine. No one else uses that crappy pun. ‘We all know you like art. And I know my friend a bit. He is good at this.’  
Jehan has a point. I wonder who of my classmates is secretly Jehans friend. Not that I will ask it. I sigh. I don’t want my friends to find out about my art. I should propose something else, however since I am masochistic I will not propose something else. ‘If most people agree, then fine. But I won’t like it.'   
Unfortunately for me, most people agree. We agree on Friday after dinner. I honestly want to walk away from this. Not that I will do that. Some parts of my past don't disappear. Even though I do feel a lot better than a few years back. 

This is it. Enjolras is going to throw me out of this group after Friday.


	2. Feeling Philophrosyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday comes, Grantaire is not prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for cursing in thoughts.   
> And, sorry for any OOCness. I have written them better in character somewhere, but not in this fic.

The day of doom. I am not ready for this and I don't think I will ever be to be honest. At least the last few days were a distraction. It were crazy days, but a welcome distraction nevertheless. All because miraculously enough, I got compliments on my paintings. While they are not even that great in my opinion. Not only that is crazy, but some visitors even wanted to commission something already. That means that I have work no matter if I graduate or not. Definitely great, and mostly highly unexpected.  
Éponine has not been helping me so far, rather the opposite. I told her about the meeting so she might help me, but instead she will be there this evening. Just to see my pain. So friendly, that is... 

We all meet before the entrance of my college. I haven't thought about it before today, it is only now that I realize that people might recognize me. This is not going to end well, even less so that I expected. Not that I have much art friends by the way. Most classmates just say hi casually when we see each other. However, changes that they will say something to me are not non-existent. Besides, I do have to avoid the one friend that I do have. At least if I like to be anonymus for as long as I can.  
I follow behind everyone else, while Jehan tries to find the way. Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly and Bahorel walk directly behind Jehan. Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta follow with Enjolras next to them. That means that Marius and Cosette walk just before me, even more sickeningly in love than the people in front of them. i honestly wonder why I walk behind them. I know I hope not to be recognized and that this is an attempt for that. If only i believed that it would work, which I don't. So, that reason is not a valid one. Close to the entrance, we see Éponine. Cosette recognizes her. 'isn't that Éponine?' she asks me.   
I nod. Éponine doesn't see us and walks inside the room by herself. I hope I don't have to murder her after tonight.  
When we walk inside, Jehan tries to find his friend. In the meantime, some of the others wander around. I see Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac walking towards my paintings. Is the universe kidding me? Really, the first painting they walk to. Thanks life. Éponine sees me and stands next to me. Then she sees the trio as well. 'You're screwed.' she says casually.  
I look at her. There is no need to say that aloud. 'What? just stating a fact.'  
She smiles before she leaves me alone again. Thanks, Éponine. I sigh. I see Enjolras looking at last of my three paintings and saying something to his friends. I am dead. 

We lost Jehan, but the others are all together now, me included. I hear them discussing what they saw so and keep wisely quiet myself. It hasn't been that bad yet, apart from Enjolras saying something to Courfeyrac en Combeferre about my painting about him. I hope it can stay that way for a little bit longer. Combeferre gives me no such luck. 'Enjolras can't shut up about this one painting,' he complains.  
'It intrigues me,' Enjolras says.  
Joly asks which painting it is. 'I haven't seen the name yet.' Enjolras says. 'But I can show it-'  
Courfeyrac interrupts. 'It is so funny.'  
He looks at me. Damn it. 'The name is funny coincidence. You all should see it.'  
Enjolras shows the way to my paintings. Where we find Jehan again. With the one friend I have in college. My luck definitely ends here. I almost look like Bossuet. We all see my friend leaving, thank god, as Jehan turns around to us. 'My friend told me most people are excited about these paintings,' he says.  
'Oh please, Enjolras has been talking about them all evening,' Combeferre complains. 'I can't hear it anymore.'  
'Apparently he is not alone,' Jehan smiles. 'And I have to say, they intrigue me as well. You have a good taste Enjolras.'  
i hear a ''who ever thought that'' from one of my friends and smile. Just a little bit. 'I do wonder who made it?' Jehan continues. 'I don't see a name anywhere. usually they are in the- Oh.'  
Jehans stops himself. he looks at me and then back at the paintings. He now also read the titles. 'Okay. I could have guessed that if I knew that he was studying at all,' he says. 'The titles really say it all.'  
The others read the titles too. They all look at me. 'Is that really coincidence, or?' Courfeyrac asks me.  
I don't dare to look at Enjolras now. 'Look at the name in the bottom.' I sigh. 'That should answer your question.'  
'Since when do you study?' Joly asks me.  
'Apperantly for a few years already.' I answer.  
'But you never told us!'  
The others agree with Joly. Though I don't hear Enjolras' opinion. I told you, he will kick me out. At least I can do commissions in the extra free time I will get. 'I just started my first year when i joined your group. I wasn't even sure I would finish this degree.'  
'So, this is really from you?' Jehan asks.   
I nod. 'Amazing R! You really should have told us!'  
Most of the other agree again. I shake my head. 'I am really not that great.'  
'Everyone else seems to differ on that opinion,' Combeferre says. 'Even Enjolras likes it. Mainly the last-'  
I interrupt him. 'Yeah. So I heard. Can we not talk about that painting for the rest of my life. Thanks.'  
Combeferre sighs. 'If only you two would talk as adults.' he mumbles, barely audible.   
He is one to speak. At least Courfeyrac likes him. The group looks at me again, but starts talking about other things. I still haven't looked at Enjolras. I really don't want to. His silence speaks volume to me. I get it.   
I excuse myself from the group to sneakily leave the exhibition. I can't be there any longer, the nice group activity can be damned.


End file.
